The panther who liked a strawberry
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: Grimmjow combat Ichigo.  Pantera siffle dans l'air.  Zangetsu la pare.  Ichigo regarde le bleuté dans les yeux…  Et si rien ne c'était passé comme prévu?    Spoiler jusqu'à la fin des épisodes en français.  Grimmichi.


Titre: The panther who liked a strawberry.

Genre: Romance.

Résumé:

Grimmjow combat Ichigo.

Pantera siffle dans l'air.

Zangetsu la pare.

Ichigo regarde le bleuté dans les yeux…

Et si rien ne c'était passé comme prévu?

Les coups de sabre s'enchainaient.

Leur visage était couvert d'éraflures qui saignait, certaine plus que d'autre.

Les deux hommes qui s'affrontaient étaient déterminé, chacun suivant un objectif commun, tuer son adversaire, le faire disparaitre a jamais.

Pourtant une voix dans leurs têtes les faisait douter.

Leur volonté qu'ils croyaient inébranlable se mit à vaciller.

A cause de ses prunelles saphir.

A cause du miel de ses yeux.

Le rouquin était attiré par la présence imposante et sauvage du sexto.

S'ils c'étaient rencontrés autrement, dans un autre endroit…

Mais à quoi pensait-il?

Il commençait à s'imaginer…

Avec Grimmjow.

Son rêve était pourtant simple:

Ichigo était assis au bord d'une fenêtre dans une chambre.

La porte s'ouvrait silencieusement sur le bleuté qui tenait deux tasses fumantes dans ses mains.

Il en tendait une a l'adolescent et s'asseyais a côté de lui.

« Ta pas l'air bien Ichi…

- J'ai froid… »

Grimmjow l'attirait à lui et le blottissait contre son torse.

Ichigo, lui se pressait contre l'espada, un immense sentiment de bonheur irradiant son esprit et son cœur.

Il se sentait bien dans les bras de « sa » panthère.

Il l'aimait et c'était réciproque…

Le propriétaire de Zangetsu secoua la tête pour effacer les pensées étranges qui hantait son esprit avant de parer un nouveau coup de Pantera.

Grimmjow n'avait jamais été aussi troublé depuis qu'il avait revu Ichigo.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, le posséder!

De n'importe qu'elle manière.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Il esquiva et se figea tout d'un cou…

Serait-ce se qu'Ulquiorra avait qualifié de… Sentiments?

Il ressentirait quelque chose pour l'orangé?

La main de la fraise effleura son torse à moitié dénudé et un frisson parcouru le corps du sexto.

Il ne connaissait pas cette sensation.

« L'amour et la haine sont parfois tellement proches que la frontière est franchis d'un pas. »

Voilà ce que lui avait dit l'humaine lorsqu'il l'avait fait soigner Ichigo avant de commencer à se battre…

L'amour?

Cette sensation de paix lorsqu'il savait qu'il allait bien?

Cette envie irrépressible de le voir?

De le sentir?

De le posséder à tout moment?

Oui…

Il était sur au plus profonde lui-même que c'était ça.

Il était donc…

Amoureux du shinigami?

Ichigo c'était remis a rêvasser et imaginait maintenant l'espada rougissant lui offrant un cadeaux de St Valentin.

« Ce que je suis niais! »

Pensa le rouquin.

Il vit l'objet de ses pensées se figé et trois solutions se proposèrent à lui:

Premièrement, se barrer en prenant Orihime et Neliel sous le bars.

Deuxièmement, profiter de son moment d'inatention pour attaquer.

Ou troisièmement ce jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser et joué le tout pour le tout.

Il se donna une claque mental.

Il n'allait pas embrasser Grimmjow!

Le temps que l'orangé réfléchisse.

Le sexto poussé par ses instincts c'était approché de lui a pas lent.

Lorsque le rouquin s'en apperçut il n'était qu'a cinq centimètres de son visage.

Il allait reculer pour éviter une attaque lorsqu'il vit la poigne du bleuté se desserer sur son arme et pantera tombé au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux en fixant l'arme à terre. L'espada n'était pas du genre a ce rendre facilement.

Mais alors…

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus…

Grimmjow se jeta sur les lèvres du shinigami pour entamer un baiser a la fois doux et sauvage.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et le plaqua contre son torse pour l'empêcher de se dégager de son étreinte.

L'orangé, lui, ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il avait écarquillé les yeux sous le coup de la surprise puis les avaient fermés pour apprécier l'échange éphémère que lui offrait le bleuté.

Un échappatoire, voilà ce qu'il attendait…

Mais il n'en avait aucune envie a bien y réfléchir.

Il sentit les crocs pointus du sexto mordiller doucement sa lèvre infèrieures pour approfondir le baiser…

Au sol, Neliel écarquilla les yeux devant la scène qui se trouvait devant-elle.

Elle n'y croyait pas.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack le plus violent et le plus sauvage des espada…

Entrain d'embrasser Ichigo?

Orihime elle affichait un sourire conquérant.

La rousse savait que si le sexta espada avait pris conscience de la situation c'était grace à elle.

Soudain une main lui saisit le poignet et la tira derrière un rocher sans que la petite verte ne s'en aperçoive.

Inoue se retrouva devant le quatrième espada et lui sauta au cou.

« J'ai eu tellement peur… Ulquiorra. »

Ce dernier la serra contre lui doucement avant de regarder en l'air.

Plus aucune trace ni de l'espada, ni du shinigami.

« La panthère qui aimait une fraise… Ca serait un bon titre pour une histoire non? Demanda-t-il a la

rousse.

- Oui… Tu as raison… Ca leurs va très bien. »

Quand à Grimmjow et Ichigo, personne ne les revit jamais.

Mais libre a vous d'imaginer une suite…

A moi que vous voudriez que je vous la raconte?


End file.
